Fun Time at the Cullen's
by EmilyTheStrange.x
Summary: Funtime at the cullens consisted of fun aka karaoke, truth or dare, board games, compuet games and alot more!But with all cullens they have to take it up a level! x EXB EmXR CXE AXJ RXJ All vampire! Set after breaking dawn! no lemons, maybe fluff x


**Hey… so I decided to write a fun little story called Fun Time at the Cullen's... I'm sure you've all read truth or dare stories because they're awesome! I have to decided so take it up a level … yes they will be playing truth or dare eventually but they're will be board games, computer games, hide and seek, imaginary games (made up) and karaoke! That is what I'll be starting with! This will be set after breaking dawn when Renesme is at the physical age of 13 but has a mental age of 16 and she knows all about the imprinting stuff! Normal partners! Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the very awesome characters in this story or the song by Mr Morrison!**

3rd person.

"KARAOKE TIME!" Emmett, Emmett, Emmett! When will he ever learn, no one wants to play! Well... I say that but I'm sure on little pixie who has other ideas!

"YAY! I'll get it out and plug it in!" Alice had already finished plugging it in when everyone was emerging from their rooms. Jasper came out first looking like he was on crack because of the excitement coming of Alice and Emmett. Rosalie came out with a scowl on her face… well if looks can kill every one in a 10 mile radius would have just keeled over then and there! Edward and Bella came out of Edward's old room looking a bit dishevelled if you know what I mean! Renesme and Jacob came out of the spare bedroom Renesme sleeps in when she stays at the main house. Then Carlise came out of his study room and Esme out of their bedroom with a confused look on their faces.

"Do we have too?" Jacob asked.

"Yes and for that remark you have to go first!" Alice replied, everyone then suddenly really wanted to play!

-

When the family had seated themselves in the living room… well the non-living room Emmett got up to make an announcement.

"Kuchuchum! Ladies gentle beans and dog!" Rosalie giggled at that remark

"We are going to put a twist to the karaoke! We MUST dedicate the song we are going to sing to our other halves! Oh and Bella please block eddieboy and ally from their super powa's please! Thank you let the fun… commence!"

Alice then pushed Jacob to the front or the room next to the t.v

"Jacob please carefully pick a song and sing in please!" Alice then went to her comfy seat aka Jaspers lap!

"Umm..ok…OH I know a perfect song!" Jacob fiddled around with the machine until he got to his song…Brown eyed girl! By Van Morrison.

Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da

So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.

Everyone clapped except Edward he just growled.

"Oh come on Edward stop being a cry baby!" Bella said at him.

"I don't really like having my daughter boyfriend singing 'Making love in the green grass' for her!"

"Lighten up! I don't suppose he could change the lyrics just so it wont peev you off!" Bella replied

"Yeah like you haven't done it with Bella in your meadow!" Rosalie commented

"Yeh we sure have!" Emmett laughed as he winked

"Ewww! Emmett and Rose! You had sex in our meadow!" Bella shouted.

"Can we sush with the whole who had sex where" Nessie cryed

"Sorry…" all four of them said in unison.

"Anyway it's your go next Emmett!" Alice shouted.

All Emmett did was gulp a very loud gulp!

**I hope you enjoyed it! I should be updating again this week if I get enough reviews! That's what I love reviews! x**

**I will give special place in my story for the best review!! X**

**Mwah! x x x **


End file.
